1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-storied electrostatic precipitators. In one aspect it relates to stacking of electrostatic precipitators in a vertical alignment, one upon the other. In another aspect the invention relates to a means for providing independent horizontal movement between adjacent vertically stacked electrostatic precipitators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large air filtration systems utilizing electrostatic precipitators, it has become common place to use a plurality of electrostatic precipitators in series. In many installations the electrostatic precipitators are placed adjacent to each other in a horizontal alignment but in other installations it has become necessary because of space to place the precipitators one on top of the other. In these installations where electrostatic precipitators are placed vertically, separate support systems have been devised for each individual precipitator, the supports extending downwardly and straddling the electrostatic precipitators which are disposed vertically beneath. This type of support mechanism has proved to be extremely expensive.